


Lion Roars and Toxic Swirls

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Im orphaning and not deleting because i wasnt the only author who worked on this, Langst, M/M, This is one of those bad fics where the other paladins are put down for lance development, and google docs, black paladin lance, bros this is brought to you by TWO authors, lance needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance just wanted everyone to be healthy and happy.But why couuld some people only be happy when he wasn't?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, @weeabootrash2k16 is the brilliant mind who decided to write with a peasant such as my self, go give her some love on tumblr

Shiro had been gone a week when Allura called a meeting.

Lance swallowed down the disgust that rose in his throat, he wanted to think that she was being unfair. But the universe needed Voltron. He knew this but he couldn't help but feel this way. Shiro had only been gone for a week and they were already trying to replace him.

Lance stumbled out of bed. This wasn't right, but he would have to suck it up. Keith or Allura would probably take Shiro’s place. After all, they were the most suited for it.

Lance tugged on his jeans, he'd have to skip his morning routine he didn't want to cause any more trouble. He always seemed to be causing trouble. It's not that he meant to, sometimes it just happened. Like when he ended up bringing a cow onto the ship.

Kaltenecker had turned out to be pretty cool and great company when he was worried he was going to annoy Pidge and Hunk, but Shiro had told him all about how a cow was a bad investment, whatever that meant.

Lance shook himself out of his thoughts as he grabbed his jacket and rushed to the hangers, where all the lions were kept. Lance spent most of his time there, bonding with Blue. He hoped he would still be able to bond with Blue after.

Who was he kidding, there was no way he was going to be the Black Paladin. It just wasn't going to happen, he definitely wasn't suited to be the head, the leader, of Voltron.

As he tripped into the hangers the rest of Voltron was waiting, he seemed to have interrupted something Coran was saying. Allura and Keith immediately turned to scold him but Coran was quick to intercept and explain what he had just been saying.

Coran smiled gently at Lance, “ The Black Lion is going to choose her substitute Paladin today.”

Lance nodded, quickly running to join the rest of the group further into the hangars. Hunk offered a weak grin, it seemed Hunk felt almost as reluctant as Lance to discover the new leader.

Keith cleared his throat to call the attention of the others and proudly announced, “ A little while ago, when we all got separated in the wormhole, Shiro told me that if he couldn't lead voltron, then I should lead in his stead.”

Lance did his best not to shrink, it wasn't very surprising, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt that Shiro hadn't picked him. He almost wanted to question Shiro’s decision, but he decided against it as he didn't want to cause anymore tension between him and the other paladin.

Coran, however, had no issue pointing out that, “Although Shiro may have picked you, the Black Lion has not officially chosen you, you will have to be picked by her if you are to truly be the Black paladin.”

Keith’s displeasure at that was clear on his face, “I’ve piloted her before, I'm sure she’ll let me in again.” Keith turned away from them in a snap as he stomped his way up to Black.

The Particle Barrier held him back.

He had obviously decided that it must have been a mistake as he went to try again. However, he was once more held back, this time however there was no thinking it was a mistake, if the way Black growled was any indication.

Keith was quickly becoming angry with how this situation was progressing. The fury radiating off him.

Coran knew how this was going to end if he didn't step in soon, and quickly explained, “Just because the Black Lion didn't choose you, doesn't mean that you aren't suited to be the Black paladin, it just means she thinks there is someone here who is better suited to the role.”

Keith’s anger, while not completely gone, was calmed enough to let the other paladins attempt to get past the Particle Barrier.

At first, no one else moved, until Pidge hesitantly stepped forward to try, only to hit the barrier. The same with Hunk. Coran and Allura also tried only to be faced with the same results as the others.

Lance was the only one who hadn't tried to get through Blacks barrier. He knew this and yet he was still sure that he couldn't be the Black paladin, there was just no way it could be someone as useless as him.

Lance would not -could not- move, however at everyone's expectant stares, or slightly annoyed stares from some, he started to take small steps toward the Black Lion.

He flinched at the growl Keith let out under his breath, Lance took another hesitant step as he-SLAM!!!

Lance felt Kaltenecker shove him into the Particle Barrier, oh mierda, his cow was gonna kill him, death by cow slamming him into forcefield. Maybe if someone put that on his tombstone it would cheer Pidge up a bit.

And then he felt himself collapse onto the floor, Kaltenecker still on his back. He heard a sushi of footsteps and as someone-Hunk, Lance smiled up at him in thanks, pulled Kal off of him.

“Lance! So apparently Lance is supposed to be a better Paladin than me? You stupid hunk of metal!” Lance folded in on himself slightly, Keith was mad but...was he right?

Hunk helped pull him to his feet, as Lance looked around the Hangar, still slightly trembling, it didn't look like anyone other than Hunk and Coran were okay with Black’s decision. Even Pidge looked unsure, but mostly relief was clear on her face.

Relief that she wouldn't have to leave her Lion, she wouldn't have to lead Voltron, she wouldn't have to watch and take care of Keith, even though he clearly hated him at the moment.

Lance looked back towards Black. She seemed so strong, so stern. What could she want from him?


	2. Chapter 2

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, Lance could feel the angry glares directed at him. He tore his gaze away from the Black Lion to face them head on. 

It was even worse with direct eye contact. Lance did his best not to flinch or hide behind Hunk, he was the...leader...now. He had to act like one. He had to stand strong in the face of adversary. 

The anxiety was building in his stomach. That was, until, he heard a quiet snickers from just behind him. He turned, surprised someone could laugh in this situation and was even more surprised at seeing that it was pidge, he raised a questioning brow in her direction. 

“ Maybe it's Kaltenecker who's the new black paladin. Can you imagine? The cow as the leader of Voltron” she laughed, Lance felt the tension in the room lessen slightly in response as everyone processed what Pidge had said. 

Lance let out a breath of relief, thank quiznak for Pidge. He flicked his gaze across the room, hesitant as to what he should do...As his eyes settled on Coran he received an encouraging smile.

Lance nodded to himself, he’d dismiss the team for the day and call a meeting for tomorrow. That should work, they couldn’t expect too much of him after being this curveball, right? He paused.

Lance shook himself out of it, he had to be decisive, “Um, I think we could all use a breather for a bit? We could regroup after lunch maybe?” Mierda, that wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

But it seemed to be acceptable as Pidge and Hunk flashed him smiles and wandered off. Keith and Allura stormed out more than simply leaving.

Coran gave him a reassuring pat on the back before leaving him alone in the room with the Black Lion.

Lance gulped.

He still couldn't quite understand why Black had chosen him out of everyone else, especially when more capable people like Allura and Keith were there too. 

He stood there for a few minutes lost in his thoughts, until he shook himself out of his stupor and truly saw the imposing figure of the Black Lion a few feet away from him.

Slightly confused and fearful he took a few more steps towards Black, ready to attempt to connect with her, in order to bond. It didn’t feel quite right, and Lance felt himself glancing back at Blue.

Why did he have to be separated from her? Lance turned back, if he bonded with the Black Lion then they could get Shiro and Lance would get Blue.

Black’s barrier dropped as Lance took another step, and like that another presence seemed to seep its way into Lance’s consciousness.

But Blue’s didn’t leave. 

The familiar feeling of Blue is what pushed him to take several long strides as he made his way to Black’s waiting open jaw. With a final pause Lance took a deep breath, and then he walked inside.

…

Keith and Allura faced each other in the training room, the displeasure clear on their faces.

Allura huffed, still angry at what had just happened in the hangers. Keith was not so quiet about his anger, “This is unbelievable, how could anyone, let alone the Black Lion, think Lance is better suited to lead Voltron? I mean you, I could understand but Lance, really?!”

Allura was quick to agree with Keith, “ I absolutely agree, surely the Black Lion must have made a mistake. There is no way Lance would have been chosen otherwise, as he's the least qualified to lead.”

Keith and Allura thought momentarily about what could be done to keep Lance from leading Voltron to its untimely demise, until deciding, seemingly at the same time, that Lance must not be allowed to lead Voltron.

“If the others are blind to the damage Lance will cause as the head of Voltron, then we will have to keep Lance from truly leading ourselves” proclaimed Allura.

…

Lance felt Black surround him, her quintessence made him feel like he was in the eye of a hurricane. It was both familiar and alien, a part of him tugging at him to settle back into the warmth of Blue’s oceans. 

He knew he would have to bond with the Black if he truly wanted to be able to form Voltron again. So he pushed the part that wanted Blue down, and continued further into the Black Lions head.

Finally, he reached the pilot's seat. He hesitated, knowing that once he sat in this seat he would truly be the new leader of Voltron. 

He took a deep breath and sat down.

A moment later Black was pushing him through space and time, Lance’s fears of not being good enough rushed through him as he remembered what Shiro had mentioned to Keith that he’d overheard.

Black was going to fight for her. But Lance wasn’t as strong or smart as Shiro, he’d never win this.

Lance felt himself becoming frantic as Black settled down in a galaxy, he couldn’t imagine going against the brilliant paladins Black must’ve had in the past.

But as Lance stumbled out of her, his head twisting around anxiously, limbs flailing, there didn’t seem to be an opponent waiting to destroy him. 

A soft purr caught Lance’s attention, he slowly turned to see the oddly comforting source of the noise. Lance nearly felt his heart jump out of his throat as he saw the Lions waiting for him. 

With them in front of him he didn’t hesitate to run to them, to collapse amongst the multicoloured fur and let himself absorb a piece of each of their quintessences. Their purrs and encouraging words giving him strength.

He didn't have to leave Blue behind as the Black Paladin, instead he merely found four new Lions to love.

...

Lance sat in the control room for a few hours after his moment with Black and the other Lions, he had to start making a plan, an outline of what was going to happen during his term as leader.

They needed to find Shiro, of course. But there was also the matter of strengthening bonds with the Blade of Marmora, finding Pidge’s older brother Matt and starting to cleanse the universe of the Galra.

And hopefully contact Earth.

Lance probably wouldn't achieve everything before they rescued Shiro, but he had to try. Which meant he would need Pidge, a genius at strategy and technology, and Hunk, an amazing engineer.

There was also Coran who knew the most on intergalactic diplomacy, even though his information was a tad bit outdated. He'd be extremely helpful in reaching out to the Olkkari and other alien races who had promised to fight with Voltron.

Lance nodded to himself, he'd have to call them all down soon. Maybe he should give Allura and Keith some time to rest though, they didn't seem to be very accepting of the Black Lion’s choice…

But she'd made it and now Lance had to do his best to make her proud.


End file.
